The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic lightsensitive material and more particularly to a silver halide photographic lightsensitive material having a dyed hydrophilic colloid layer.
The photographic emulsion layer or other layers of silver halide photographic lightsensitive materials are often colored for absorbing a light in a specific wavelength region.
When it is necessary to control spectral composition of light which is to enter the photographic layer, a colored layer is provided at the position more distant than the photographic emulsion layer from the support on a photographic lightsensitive material. Such colored layer is called a filter layer.
When a plurality of photographic emulsion layers are present as in multilayer color lightsensitive materials, the filter layer can be provided in the middle position of them.
Furthermore, a colored layer is provided between the photographic emulsion layer and the support or on the side of the support where the photographic emulsion layer is not provided for inhibiting blur of image, namely, halation caused by light reflected back into the photographic emulsion layer from interface between the emulsion layer and the support or from the surface of the photographic material opposite to the surface on which the emulsion layer is not provided which has been scattered during or after transmitting through the photographic emulsion layer.
Such colored layer is called an antihalation layer. When a plurality of photographic emulsion layers are provided as in multilayer color lightsensitive materials, the antihalation layer may be provided therebetween.
It is also carried out to color the photographic emulsion layer for prevention of reduction in sharpness of image due to scattering of light in the photographic emulsion layer (a phenomenon generally called irradiation).
In many cases, these layers to be colored comprise hydrophilic colloid and hence, water-soluble dyes are contained in the layers for coloration.
The dyes must satisfy the following conditions.
(1) They have proper spectral absorption depending on purposes of use. PA1 (2) They have a high absorbance. PA1 (3) They are photographic chemically inert, namely, have no adverse effect in chemical sense on the properties of the silver halide photographic emulsion layer, for example, reduction of sensitivity, fading of the latent image, and fogging. PA1 (4) They cause no change with time such as discoloration during preparation of coating composition (for photographic emulsion), preparation of emulsion and storage. PA1 (5) They do not cause failure in coating due to increase in viscosity when they are added to coating compositions (for photographic emulsion). PA1 (6) They are decolored or dissolved away in the course of photographic processing and leave no harmful color on the photographic lightsensitive material after processed.
Hitherto, many dyes which absorb visible light or ultraviolet light have been proposed for satisfying these conditions, but only a few of them satisfy the above conditions.